Lovely Song
by phantomkid98
Summary: what if PO walked in on Tigress mating with his best friend and ran away what if ran into into Song can she pull him out of his funk will a new romance bloom read to find out


**Ok people i have been exploring the world of fanfiction and have seen that there are less fanfics than others so i have decided to right one with the help of a great author named DajuanWilliams and please give him some reviews. **

**prologue **

Tears were running down her face from her amber as she looked at the spot that her boyfriend was standing...it was a mistake she knew she couldn't keep up the act ...she felt knew she couldn't ave them both but she thought she could have them he found out he ran away she knew...after he left she knew that she only wanted him but,now it's to she sat there in her bed that was the door that has started the best night ever and has ended the best relationship later. She looked down at the panda Kung Fu figure 1 look at it mad her break down again. She was crying and worst of all it seemed the memory kept replaying in her head over and over again.

**_FLASH BACK _**

_Tigress was in bed moaning and panting from monkeys 'skills' and had nearly came when the dragon warrior walked in the room "Tigress i have a-" he never finished his sentence for he had seen the situation she was in his face went through many emotions anger for being cheated on, Sad that his girlfriend would cheat on him with his best friend, and Hurt he thought she loved him for him but now he saw she didn't._

_"P-p-p-po i-i-ts not what you think" she stuttered out _

_"THEN WHAT IS IT WHY ARE YOU FUCKING MONKEY WHEN YOUR MY GIRLFRIEND" he yelled _

_monkeys eyes widened at this Tigress had told him that she and po had broken up "Wait you and po were going out all along Tigress why did you lie to me you know he's my best friend" said The little primate _

_Tigress look back and forth between Monkey and Po "I-i d-don't wanna talk about" was her reply _

_That was the last straw for Po he threw the panda figure in her face "I hope your happy Tigress because you won't have to ever have to hear from me again" he said to her in an emotionless voice before he turned and ran...and ran...and ran...and ran damn this panda is gone. leaving Tigress and monkey to sit there in the bed. _

_monkey turned to tigress with a look of pure shame "Tigress i don't even know you any more you made me lose a friend and the warriors to lose the dragon warrior i hope your happy" he said as he got out of bed ,grabbed his pants and left tigress with tears in her eyes thinking about her mistake _

**_FLASH BACK END _**

Tigrees just sat there and cried her eyes out till she fell asleep.

**IN ANOTHER ROOM OF THE PALACE **

Master Shi-fu sat in his room . He didn't know how to fix this he heard Tigress wailing again he sighed "This is going to be long night i'm sorry this had to happen Po he looked down in shame remembering the the scared looks from monkey and Tigress and the sad looks from Po . That was the last time he saw him it's been 3 days and no one knows where he is. He didn't know what to do so he sat therein a meditating pose and began asking his master for wisdom and guidance.

Running.  
thats all he's been doing for the past three days. Hunger and thirst doesn't apply to a broken heart he has tried enter piece and venting his anger but he still feels the same.

"Why did she have to do this to me and with my best friend.

The memory of Tigress and monkey mating was still fresh in his mind... he was angrily rambling to himself that he didn't know he was entering the screaming mountains. the nois came but it was to late.

"Huh what was thought" he said to himself he looked up and smiled "hey i remember this place it's the" his eyes widened "Sc-Screaming mountain" the wind swept him up in the air. It was going to rip him apart if he didn't do something quick. he took a deep breath and began spinning at super speed and shot green chi the wind hammer shock wave stopped the wind but when he looked down he saw that he was high up in the air

"Oh fu-" was all he could say before he started to falling to the ground and blacked out

They were running to the voice they knew the screaming mountain had claimed another victim and they were getting in position to save the poor soul right when a huge shockwave and eveything went quiet

"What just happened" said one of the figures

"I don't know but maybe we should check it out the winds usually last for 30 minutes \

They then a voice right in front of them yell "Oh fu" they then heard the body hitting the ground the 3 winced. While the one in front of them gasped

"What is it miss Song" asked the other figure

"Only one person can scream like that

"Who Miss"

but she already jumped over the rock that was blocking their view and ran to the panda and began looking for injuries the rest of the little group jumped over the rock also and immediately gasped

"Is this who i think it is"  
"I never thought we'd see him again"  
"Its...Its"

"Po" said Song she held his hand she just gave him a quick check up. He was fine he was just knocked out  
she looked back at the others "quick bring me a wagon so we can get him out of this death trap

Her three friends bowed and ran to get the wagon. Song looked at her fluffy friend "Why do we always have to meet in the most terrible moments.

_**END PROLOGUE WELL THATS IT FOR THE PROLOGUE AND DON'T FORGET TO GIVE DAJUANWILLIAMS SOME REVIEWS I COULDN'T HAVE STARTED THE STORY WITH OUT HIS HELP OH AND PLEASE REVIEW THIS STORY PK98 LOGGING OUT **_


End file.
